The FIFA World Cup Tournaments 1
The FIFA World Cup Tournaments 1 (TFWCT1) is the first tournament in its series. It is created and hosted by Th3AustralianGam3r, The FIFA World Cup Tournaments 1 will only feature 1 game and it will be 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil and will only use the PlayStation 3 version only. Hosts Th3AustralianGam3r & Heydavid17 will Co-Hosts the tournament together, this being Th3AustralianGam3r's first time hosting a gaming tournament, while Heydavid17 have previously hosted multiple speedrunning tournaments, as well as being a Co-Helper, during other tournaments Th3AustralianGam3r has decided to represent as São Tomé and Príncipe, while Heydavid17 will represent Germany. Rules Group Stage All 16 competitors will be placed in 6 different groups, having a total of 4 players in each group. Everyone will face each other only once in the group stage in a match that last 6 minutes á Halftime, on normal speed. The teams who finish inside top 2 of the group will advance to the next stage, which will be the knockout stage, last team in each group will automatically be eliminated from the competition, while the 4 best teams who are placed 3rd in their group will advance as well, while the remaining 2 3rd-placed, will be eliminated. Teams are awarded 3 point for a win and one for a draw. When comparing teams in a group over-all result goes before head-to-head. The ranking of teams in each group is based on the following criteria: #''Number of points'' #''Goal difference'' #''Number of goals scored'' #''Number of points obtained in matches between tied teams'' #''Goal difference in matches between tied teams'' #''Number of goals scored in matches between tied teams'' #''Drawing of lots'' The specific match-ups involving the 3rd-placed teams depend On which four 3rd-placed teams qualify for the next round. Knockout Stage The Knockout stage involves the sixteen teams that qualified from the group stage of the tournament. There will be four rounds of matches, with each round eliminating half of the teams entering that round. The successive rounds are: round of 16, quarter-finals, semi-finals, and final. There will be a play-off to decide third/fourth place. For each game in the knockout stage, a draw was followed by thirty minutes of extra time(two fifteen minute halves); if scores were still level there would be a penalty shoot-out (at least five penalties each, and more if necessary until a winner emerges) to determine who progressed to the next round. Scores after extra time are indicated by (aet), and penalty shoot-outs are indicated by (pen.). Pots & Draw The Draw will be done, whenever there is enough players to participate. The different teams will be allowcated in different pots, either based on their rank in the game, or by geograhy, or possible a third and completely other way. Confirmed Players Group Stages Group A Group B Group C Group D Brackets } |group1='The FIFA World Cup Tournaments Series' |list1= The FIFA World Cup Tournaments 1 • The FIFA World Cup Tournaments 2 }} Category:The FIFA World Cup Tournaments Series